1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for a touch display module, especially to a touch position detection apparatus and method using multistage scan for a touch display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, a common touch display module scans an X-Y array with a fixed frequency—for example, selecting one from a plurality of Y scan lines in turn to connect to a power supply, and selecting one from a plurality of X scan lines in turn to receive an analog sensor signal—to detect a touch position. However, when the size of the touch display module is large, that is, when the number of Y scan lines and X scan lines is large, the traditional X-Y array scan method proves inefficient—the number of pins of related control IC increases phenomenally, and the display picture of the touch display module is subject to the interference of the fixed frequency touch scan.
To solve the mentioned problems of the touch display module, the present invention proposes a novel touch position detection mechanism, which utilizes a multistage scan methodology to detect a touch position.